


[Podfic] homebound

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Crossover, Gen, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ghostships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofhomeboundby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:She is a ghost on the water, forgotten by all, even the one who challenged the sea itself. She is useless as the ages roll past, as men leave the water for the ground and then the ground for the stars.
Relationships: Black Pearl/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] homebound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373790) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] homebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931652) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kcyqhv31w64bqw7/homebound.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:51 | 2.56 MB

### Other versions of this podfic

by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931652)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Repod a Podfic." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/14536.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
